Collision Course
by ylvaa
Summary: Ginny begins her sixth year at Hogwarts and she finds herself constantly bumping into a certain blonde Slytherin. GWDM Co-written with FranziT [COMPLETE]
1. Diagon Alley

**Summary: **Ginny begins her sixth year at Hogwarts and she finds herself constantly bumping into a certain blonde Slytherin. GW/DM

**A/N: **Written together with **FranziT **and this is our first attempt to write a novel-length fic. Please R&R, but keep in mind that we're from Sweden, so there might be some errors.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It was a very satisfying feeling when the water poured down her body, and all her troubles washed away. Ginny placed her face against the stream of water and smiled. The summer was coming to its end, and she looked forward to the return to school with mixed feelings. On one hand she looked forward to seeing Luna again, who had spent most of the summer abroad. On the other hand there were things she felt less enthusiastic about. With a deep sigh she took the shampoo from the shelf, put some in her hand and started to massage it into her hair. She was singing quietly to herself, when the door suddenly burst open. Harry came running into the bathroom in search for a towel, when he abruptly stopped as he felt the warm air against his face. He looked around and his eyes stopped when he saw Ginny standing in the shower.

"Eh... Ginny... er...." he said with his eyes fixed on her naked body and his face turning a couple of shades redder.

Ginny tried to cover herself, but without any success, while she got more and more irritated and blushed.

"Harry, get out! Harry? _Harry? _HARRY! Get out!" she screamed.

Harry flinched. "Oh... eh... sorry." He hurried out of the room.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and kept on showering.

When she got out of the shower she dried herself, put on her favourite grey sweater, which she always wore at home, and her washed out blue jeans, jumped into her slippers and went outside to the garden. She had brought one of her Muggle books, 'Goodnight Mister Tom' by Michelle Magorian, which she had read at least a dozen times already. It was the first Muggle book she had ever read, and she had got it from Hermione on her fourteenth birthday.

She sat down under one of the big Oak trees in the far end of the garden, and opened the book.

After a few hours she heard her mother's cry.

"Ginny! Dinner time!"

Ginny arose and went inside to join the rest. She was quiet during the whole dinner. Harry kept shooting glances at her, but she avoided his looks. After she had finished she went straight to bed, exhausted from doing nothing.

She lay in her bed, staring out trough the window, watching the sky turn darker and darker. Her eyelids became heavy and soon she had fallen asleep.

It was a dreamless night, and she woke up early from the twittering of the birds. The rays of sunlight shone into her room casting shadows on the walls. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. No one was awake, so she ate her breakfast in her solitude. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a picking noise coming from the window. It was an owl, apparently coming from Hogwarts, since it was carrying four letters with the Hogwarts seal. She opened the window to let the bird in. It dropped the letters in Ginny's hands and then flew right out the same way it had gotten in. Ginny opened her letter and read the lines.

Set books

_You should have a copy of the following books:_

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk_

The Art of Transfiguration (NEWT) _by Emeric Switch_

More Complicated Potions (NEWT) _by Arsenius Jigger_

Herbology Studies for the More Advanced _by Phyllida Spore_

Defensive Spells (NEWT) _by Griswald Utterby_

On the other parchment stood the usual lines about when term started and at which time and place the Hogwarts Express left.

When she had finished reading she heard the others coming down the stairs, and soon the kitchen was full of people.

"Ah, this is great! This means a visit to Diagon Alley today, boys and girls. So, let's hurry up so we can get going as soon as possible." Molly said.

A chaos broke out, when everybody tried to run up the stairs at the same time. Half an hour later they were ready to leave so they gathered by the fireplace.

"Go ahead, Ginny! You first."

Ginny took some Floopowder and stepped into the fire, shouting 'Diagon Alley'. When she came out in Flourish & Blott's, she felt a bit dizzy and had to lean against the wall for a minute or so. One after another the rest arrived, and when everybody was there they started to gather the books.

"Give me the books, I'll pay for them." Molly said and the others left the store; Harry, Ron and Hermione by themselves leaving Ginny behind. But Ginny didn't mind, she actually found it relieving for she enjoyed being alone.

She decided to visit Fred and George at their joke shop, 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes', just down the Alley.

She was walking at a fast pace, not aware of what was happening around her. When she rounded a corner she bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" she heard someone say with an irritated voice.

She looked up and met the grey, icy eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's _you_," she said coolly. "Well, I intended to apologize, but since it's you...."

"But since it's me, what?" he said.

"First of all, I don't use to apologize for things I don't cause all by myself, and second of all, I will _never _apologize to a Malfoy." she stated and met his steady gaze.

He smirked. "Well, well, well, the Weasley's got tongues. Not possessed by the Dark Lord again, are you?"

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" she mumbled, her eyes shooting murderous looks.

"Ginny? We were looking f.... What is he doing here?" It was Ron. He had just noticed Malfoy and was walking towards them accompanied by Harry and Hermione. "Get away from my sister, Malfoy!"

"Or what?" Malfoy hissed.

"Just leave!" Hermione said and took a threatening step towards Malfoy.

Ron took hold on one of Ginny's arms and pulled her away. She removed his hand from her arm.

"I can take care of myself, Ron!" she said furiously.

"Stay out of this, Ginny; you don't have anything to do with this."

"Oh, forgive me; I thought this was between me and the Malfoy-git. But I guess I was wrong." she sarcastically said.

Then she left, leaving the trio behind, stunned, and a pair of grey eyes looking rather amused.

She made her way over to Fred and George's shop. It was filled with people she noticed without surprise. Fred and George were standing behind the desk, busy with costumers.

"Oi, Ginny! Think you could give us a hand here?" Fred shouted to make himself heard over the chattering voices.

"Sure thing. Where do you want me?"

"Behind the desk, you can take the register."

Ginny moved over to the back of the desk and started to take orders. After a while the others entered the shop, but she ignored them.


	2. Colliding

She stayed and helped the twins the rest of the day, and after they had closed they went back to the Burrow together. They came back right in time for dinner.

She didn't say much during dinner, and as soon as she could, she left the table and went upstairs. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said and Harry entered.

"Hey, Gin. Er... just wanted to ask you something. D'you mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest."

"Well... you were kind of grumpy today. You're not still mad about... you know... yesterday?" Harry's face turned red once more and he avoided her eyes and instead looked to the floor.

"What...? Oooh, no I'm not still mad about that."

"Then, what's wrong with you? You're not usually that silent during mealtimes. Was it Malfoy? Did he do anything to you?" Harry sounded worried.

"No... no, I'm fine. But thanks for asking." She smiled at him. "I'm kind of tired now."

"Oh, okay then. I'll leave you alone. Good night." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

The day for the return to Hogwarts came closer, and in the morning of September first the Burrow was a chaos. Everybody were running around, looking for things they'd forgotten to pack, and in the same time trying to eat breakfast. Arthur had borrowed a car from the Ministry to take them to King's Cross. They said their goodbyes to the twins and left for London. When they arrived at platform nine and three quarters, Molly and Arthur had to hurry away for a special meeting with the Order. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped onto the train in search for a compartment, but Ginny thought she saw Luna in the far end of the platform and started to make her way over there instead. But when Ginny got there, she couldn't find Luna, so she decided to find a compartment and wait there for her to turn up. She found an empty compartment in the middle of the train and settled there.

Half an hour later Luna still hadn't shown up, so Ginny decided to start looking for her. She left her compartment and began to walk down the corridor. Suddenly she tripped and fell right into somebody's arms. When she looked up she saw the same icy, grey eyes she'd seen in Diagon Alley.

"You... again. Don't you have eyes, Redhead?" he snapped.

Malfoy was still holding her tight in his arms, and although she didn't want to admit it, she found it rather nice. She took a deep breathe, and noticed that he had a very pleasant scent, very masculine but still natural.

"You can let go now," she growled.

He pushed her away and she straightened up, trying to lean on her right foot, because she'd hurt the other one in the fall. But her legs gave after under her and she fell once more, this time hitting the floor with a great thud.

"Quite the clumsy one, aren't we, Weasley?" he smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

She tried to get up, but she felt a searing pain in her left ankle and gave out a small cry.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Malfoy said and reached out a helping hand.

She hesitated, but took it. It felt warm in her hand and she blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. He pulled her up to her feet and this time she stayed up.

"Thank you," she mumbled and then turned around and left. She hurried back to her compartment.

A few hours later the train slowed down and they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Ginny catched one of the last carriages and she was the last one to enter the Entrance Hall. She was moving towards the Great Hall, when she heard a moan coming from one of the stairs nearby. As no one else seemed to notice she walked over to the stair to see what caused the noise. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, who had gotten stuck in the false step. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, and he looked up.

"What's so funny, Weasley? Gonna help me up or what?" he said shortly.

"I kind of like the idea of you stuck there, helpless," she laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now give me a bloody hand."

Ginny took his hand for the second time that day and pulled him up.

"Thank you, that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Malfoy said.

Noticing that they still were holding hands, Ginny blushed and Malfoy cleared his throat while letting go of each other.

Malfoy walked ahead of Ginny towards the Great Hall, and they opened the door, interrupting Dumbledore's start-of-term speech. Dumbledore stopped talking when he saw the door open and all the eyes were pointed at Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny hurried over to the Gryffindor table and Malfoy made his way over to the Slytherin table. After a moment of complete silence Dumbledore cleared his throat and carried on with his speech.

All the Gryffindors watched Ginny with curiosity. Ron, Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they just had seen. Ginny ignored their questioning looks and stared down at her plate.

Dumbledore announced that they were having a Yule ball this year, and it would take place at Christmas Day. He finished and the feast started.

"What the bloody hell were you doing with _him_?" said Ron with a surprised voice.

"Well, I...." Ginny started saying, but she was interrupted by Harry.

"Was he harassing you? Did he hurt you?" Harry was furious.

"No, no, no. He didn't do anything." Ginny answered.

"Then what on earth were you doing with him?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"That's none of your bloody business!" Ginny knew what the three of them were going to think, but she really didn't care.

She finished her meal ignoring all of their questions and after the feast she hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got to the Fat Lady she suddenly realised she didn't know the new password, but luckily enough Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came along after only a few seconds of waiting. They told her the password, but not without shooting curious glances at her.


	3. Verrerts and Dungeons

The following days went by slowly, everywhere she went people would stare at her and whisper things behind her back. Ron kept on asking her about what had happened, but she never answered.

Slowly the different rumours started to fade out and life went back to normal.

At their first Herbology class that week Ginny and Luna were working with their task while talking about the summer holiday. Luna told Ginny about her trip to the Himalayas.

"Father decided to go to Tibet to find a Verrert, a dragon like animal with a big horn on the forehead," said Luna. "And he let me come with. So we went to the Ministry to get us a Portkey. The Portkey took us to Sendong, a small village in the mountains from where we started our expedition. After two endless weeks... well they weren't exactly endless, but you get my drift... we finally found a sign of, well, something living. But it turned out to be just a eunuch living in one of the caves. Quite a character you know, very interesting. He really liked licking the walls of his cave, 'till his tongue started to bleed. Didn't talk much though, kept to himself most of the time."

"Did you find any Verrerts, then?"

"Well, not really, we had to return to England before we had a breakthrough. But we were close," Luna pointed out. "So, how was your summer?"

Ginny told Luna about her summer at the Burrow, including the whole Harry-walking-in-on-her-standing-nude-in-the-shower-thing. By the time she had finished Luna was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. They were interrupted by Sprout, telling them that the class was over.

One day Ginny was running down the stairs on her way to Potions. She was already late and feared what Snape would give her a telling-off. Her steps were echoing in the empty corridors. When she reached the last step of the staircase, she tripped over her own cloak, and dropped her book, which slid over the floor away from her. She ran to pick it up, but just as she bent down to take it, she saw someone else's hand reach for it and pick it up.

"Well, Weasel, I knew someday you'd be down on your knees kissing my feet," he sneered.

"Sod off, Malfoy," hissed Ginny. "Give me my book!"

"Now, now, ask politely." He held the book out of reach for her.

"You wish."

"The sooner you do it, the sooner I'll give it back to you."

"I don't have time with this, Malfoy! Just give it back!"

Ginny jumped at him and tried to grab the book, but he was too tall, so she couldn't reach it. Malfoy smirked and gave out a little laugh. She punched him in the stomach, making him crouch over and his arm sank, so she could take the book.

"You bloody...!" he cursed at her. "What the hell did you do that for, Ginny?"

Ginny became quiet, and stared at him for a moment in amazement. Malfoy too, became quiet and for a second he looked as confused as her.

"Bugger off, Weasley," he snapped and turned around and left.

Ginny stood there for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. He had called her Ginny....

She started walking towards the dungeons; she was now fifteen minutes late for Potions. She was definitely going to get detention.

She opened the door and sneaked in, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Miss Weasley," she heard Professor Snape say from the front of the classroom. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, and detention. Now, today we are doing the Draft of Peace. Here are the instructions, begin." The instructions appeared on the black board and the students began with their task.

Ginny placed her cauldron beside Luna's.

"Why were you late, Ginny?" Luna asked after a while.

"I ran into someone...." she answered.

"Who?"

"Just Malfoy," she said while avoiding Luna's looks.

"What did he want?"

"Er... nothing."

"Come on, Gin. What did he want?" Luna was eying her closely.

"Nothing. I just dropped my book and he picked it up. That's all."

"Oh, right. By the way, I talked to my father today, and he's coming to visit me during the Hogsmeade weekend. So I don't think I can come with you."

"Oh," Ginny was a bit disappointed. "Alright...."

They worked on their potions in silence, and when class was over, Ginny filled a bottle with hers and put it on the front desk. She left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall and dinner.

Ginny often found herself thinking and dreaming about a pair of deep, grey eyes. Every time she saw Draco Malfoy in the corridors she'd blush. Luna never said anything, but Ginny could see that she was wondering about what had happened that made Ginny blush every time she saw him.

Sometimes she got a strange feeling that she was being watched, and every time she'd look up she would meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who turned away every time she noticed it.


	4. Daydreaming

It was late November; she was sitting in class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, deep in thoughts, when Professor Lupin asked a question. It took her a while to understand that the question was for her and she flushed.

"Oh... er... sorry... er...." Ginny looked confused and lost.

Professor Lupin smiled at her. "It's quite alright, Miss Weasley. Does any one else know the answer? Miss Lovegood?"

When the class was over Professor Lupin asked Ginny to stay behind.

"Is everything alright, Ginny? You seem a bit distracted. You haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks. Is there anything you wish to talk about?" he said in a fatherly way.

"No, it's nothing, Professor. I'm sorry, I'll try to pull myself together," she mumbled.

"It's alright, Ginny. But do try to pay a bit more attention during class. You're a very talented young witch; I don't want to see your skills go to waste. And if there's anything you want to talk about...." He smiled at her, and she left the classroom.

She made her way through the corridor. Suddenly she heard something behind her and when she turned her head to see what it was she hit someone and stumbled, but didn't fall.

"I'm beginning to think that you are doing this on purpose, Weasley."

Ginny didn't have to look up to see who the voice belonged to.

"Just go away, Malfoy," she snapped.

"Ooh, feisty! A bit cranky, eh?" he smirked.

"I really don't feel like bickering right now," she sighed.

"Okay. So...."

"So...."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

"I guess," Ginny said and shrugged her shoulders. "But since Luna's not going, I don't know if I will either. It's not especially fun going alone."

"What about the darling trio?" he said dryly.

"Well, I don't suppose they'd want me with them.... And besides, I don't really feel like being with them either."

"If you ask me, I think you should go anyway. And...." But he didn't have time to finish what he was about to say, because of a loud roar.

"MALFOY!"

Ron and Harry were running towards them, both with furious facial expressions.

"Get the hell away from my sister!"

"_Ron!_ Go away," she growled at him.

"But... but...." Ron was looking very confused.

"No, Ron, you don't understand. You don't have to save me; I can take care of myself!"

She turned her heels around and ran down the corridor, through the Entrance Hall and out to the grounds. She didn't stop until she had reached the lake, where she sat down and tried to calm down. Although her brother only meant well by "saving" her, she was really irritated by the way he treated her, like she was a child.

She sat there, lost in thoughts.

_She was floating around on the dance floor, held steadily by two strong arms, smelling the scent that was so unique to her dance partner. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. _

_When she opened them and looked up she met those beautiful, intense, grey eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. _

"_Did I tell you that you look wonderful tonight, Ginny?" he asked warmly._

"Ginny?"

"_Yes, but tell me again," she whispered, leaning against him._

"Ginny?!"

"_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

"Ginny, wake up!"

_Then he leaned forward and his lips came closer... and closer..._

"GINNY!"

Ginny finally woke up and blinked. Hermione was leaning over her looking rather amused.

"That must have been an interesting dream, Gin, the way you sounded." She grinned and nodded her head knowingly.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny said, but she couldn't hide the glow on her face.

"Well, anyway, it's time for dinner. Ron and Harry have been looking all over for you. What happened earlier with you and Malfoy?"

"Why is everybody so curious? We just talked!" said Ginny irritatedly.

"And what did you talk about then?"

"That's none of your business, Hermione. I don't ask about you and Ron."

Hermione blushed. "Can we just go now, I'm starving."

Ginny and Hermione crossed the grounds walking into the Entrance Hall where they met up with Harry and Ron.

"There you are, Gin." Ron said.

She ignored Ron's questioning looks and walked straight into the Great Hall. Glancing over to the Slytherin table she saw Draco Malfoy, looking quite disgruntled. She wondered why, but kept on walking to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and waited for the food to appear. Lost in thoughts she didn't notice the eyes observing her from across the Hall.

He had called her Ginny....

_He took her hand and led her down to the lake. The water was glistening in the moonlight and the surface was calm. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and he was perfect. They walked along the waterside, not talking to each other. But no words were necessary. Feeling his hand in hers, she couldn't help but smile._

"What are you smiling about, Ginny?" she could hear Ron say.

"What...? Oh... er... nothing. Just... thinking."

"Dreaming a lot lately, eh?" Hermione said and grinned.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When I found her before, she was sitting out by the lake, dreaming. It took me a while to snap her out of it."

"I'm going to bed now. Good night," said Ginny. She arose from the table and quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Hogsmeade

The days passed by without any further accidents or confrontations, and soon the Hogsmeade weekend was there. It was a foggy, snowy November day and all the students were wearing their winter cloaks. Ginny was going by herself, without further enthusiasm, but she thought it to be a good opportunity to buy all of the Christmas gifts.

She was walking down the main street, when she stopped in front of a Jeweller's. In one of the windows she laid eyes on a necklace, with a white-gold chain and a black brilliant surrounded by smaller bright diamonds. It was breathtaking; she couldn't turn her eyes away. Then she noticed the price, and snorted.

"That's ridiculous," she mumbled to herself.

"Talking to yourself I see," she heard a familiar voice behind her say.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact," she snapped back at him.

"So you finally realise that you're insane and ready for St Mungo's?"

"Definitely," she laughed.

"So... d'you want to get a Butterbeer or something?" he asked, his voice not as steady as it used to be.

"With you?"

"No, with the dwarf standing next to me and the house elf holding my hand. Yes, with me!" he muttered.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, sure," she smiled at him.

They walked beside each other in silence, heading to the Three Broomsticks. It was a bit awkward; she tried desperately to find something to say, but without any success. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and found a table in the back of the bar. Malfoy bought two Butterbeers while Ginny took place at the table and waited for him to return.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...." she whispered quietly to herself and sighed.

But she had to admit that she didn't find it totally awful.

Malfoy returned and sat down in front of her, giving her the Butterbeer.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

"How come you're here all alone? I mean, where are your slaves, Crabbe and Goyle or that bint Parkinson?"

"As nice as it is spending time with idiots, one sometimes feels a need to talk to people who actually understand what you're saying." he said and grinned.

Ginny laughed. "I get your point. I didn't feel like spending time with the 'darling trio' as you so nicely put it, either. They're always treating me like a child, playing besserwissers."

"Well, you're absolutely not a child. You're more like a... an elephant."

"What?!" she said insultedly.

"You're so clumsy, I mean. You're always, you know, found on the floor somewhere and at the end I'm always the one helping you up."

"You helped me up _twice_," she pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to show you the similarities between you and an elephant." he smirked.

"Now you're just being rude, Draco," she said.

He looked her in the eyes, obviously searching for something, some kind of sign, and for a moment his eyes weren't as cold as they used to be. But then he put his mask on again and grinned.

"So, it's Draco now, is it?" he said ironically.

She flushed and turned away for a split second. When she looked back she was gathered again.

"Well, I thought I'd be a bit nice to you. After all, I punched you in the stomach a couple of days ago. Remember, _Malfoy_?" she said.

"Malfoy again, I see. Troubles deciding, Redhead?"

"Don't call me Redhead... I hate it," she said furiously, but he noticed he had hit a wrong nerve.

"Anyway...."

"I think I have to go now... I still have a lot of presents to buy, for my _friends_." she said and got up.

Draco also stood up and looked at her.

"Bye then," Ginny said.

"Bye... Ginny."

She turned to face him, and noticed that look again, as if he looked right into her soul, hoping to find something there. She didn't dare meeting his gaze, afraid of him and the things that she tried to hide somewhere deep inside. She smiled at him and left the bar.

Back at Hogwarts she met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Together they went to the common room where they sat down in front of the fire, all with a cup of peppermint tea in their hands.

They sat laughing and talking about everything between heaven and earth, and soon they were discussing love, and whether or not it existed.

"So, 'Mione, anything new you feel like sharing with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed and glanced at Ron who coughed. His eyes were fixed on something outside the window that seemed quite interesting, and if she didn't mistake his ears had gotten just a shade redder. But maybe that was just the fire. Ginny sat in her chair trying to suppress laughter. Harry smirked and he looked at Ginny knowingly. It was so obvious to everyone but Ron and Hermione that they were in love, but sooner or later they would have to face the fact that they were meant for each other.

In an attempt to get out of the spotlight Hermione turned to Ginny. "And what about you? Who's that you've been dreaming about all the time?"

"Yeah, Gin, tell us!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Oh... er... no-one..." she whispered and blushed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other suspiciously, both wondering what Ginny was hiding from them.

"Come on, Gin. Tell us," smirked Ron.

"Be careful, she might snap your head of, Ron," Harry said and grinned.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Harry," Ginny said sarcastically. "And even if there was someone I wouldn't tell you, because it doesn't concern you."

Hermione looked at her a bit disappointed, but she didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, they started talking about other things such as Quidditch, school and whatnot. They sat there for a couple of more minutes, before they said good night and went up to their dormitories. Ginny couldn't fall asleep, she twisted and turned in bed. When she finally fell asleep she dreamt about fuzzy things floating around on fluffy clouds.


	6. Revelations

It was a very strange dream and when she woke up next morning she couldn't remember anything of the dream. She arose and pulled the hangings on her four-poster bed aside. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair while looking into the mirror. She pulled her hair back and studied her face while sighing and then letting go of the big wave of fiery red hair. She took a last glance into the mirror and then left the bathroom. Back in the dormitory she put on her clothes and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There she met Hermione who seemed to be in quite a bad mood.

"Morning, 'Mione!" said Ginny cheerfully.

"Morning," she grunted as a reply.

"Why so blue?"

"Didn't sleep very well. Had some things to sort out you know. Nothing to worry about." Hermione said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I had this strange dream, but I can't remember anything about it. Couldn't have been too important."

"Anyway, how was your visit to Hogsmeade? I didn't see much of you. Were you by yourself?" asked Hermione.

"Most of the time. Luna couldn't come, she was with her dad. But then I met someone in front of the Jeweller's, and we went to the Three Broomsticks together."

"Who?"

"Oh... er... promise not to tell Ron or Harry, okay?"

"I promise, Ginny. Who was it?" Hermione said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Dracomalfoy," Ginny mumbled quickly.

"What did you say?"

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said a bit louder.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"I heard you. I mean, what on earth did you do with him?"

"He bought me a Butterbeer. He's actually quite nice sometimes. When you get to talk to him by yourself I mean," she said defensively.

"But still... he's a Malfoy," said Hermione in dismay.

"I thought that you of all people wouldn't be so prejudiced."

"It's just that... he's a Malfoy!"

"Honestly, Hermione, now you're just being childish!"

"I'm just a bit shocked, that's all," Hermione said.

Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table and blushed slightly when she saw Malfoy sitting there between Crabbe and Goyle, looking rather bored. When he noticed her stare he smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing even more. Hermione looked confused but didn't say anything.

Soon the snow started falling outside and covered the school in a layer of glistening whiteness. Christmas was drawing nearer and everybody waited with anticipation for the upcoming Yule Ball. Everywhere you looked girls were giggling as soon a boy passed by.

Ginny was also looking forward to the big event. But maybe not as much as Hermione who was almost ecstatic since Ron had finally got the nerves to ask her to go with him. Harry was going with Luna, which had come as a big surprise to all of them. Ginny was going alone. Not that nobody had asked her, she had actually got quite a few invitations, but she just didn't feel like going with anyone.

Christmas Day arrived. Ginny awoke with a big yawn, to find all of her presents lying in a pile by her feet. She started opening them one by one; there was the usual Weasley-sweater from her parents and a book called 'A Little Love Song' by Michelle Magorian – a Muggle author – from Hermione. She got two Skiving Snackboxes from Fred and George, a book about Verrerts, written by Luna's father, from Luna and a perfume from Ron and Harry. Then she noticed another present, nicely wrapped in green paper with silver string. She picked it up and started unwrapping it carefully. Inside there was a little black box which she opened slowly. She gasped at the sight of its content. In her hand she held the beautiful necklace she had seen in Hogsmeade. There was a little note.

_This was the one you were looking at, right?_

Ginny let out a small laugh. She got to her feet and ran out of her dormitory and in to Hermione's. Hermione was sitting on her bed opening her last present when Ginny entered.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Ginny said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Gin."

"So, any good presents?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for the book, it's great."

"You're welcome, thank you for 'A Little Love Song'. What did you get from Ron?"

"These earrings," she said holding back her hair for Ginny to see.

"Lovely, he and Harry gave me a perfume. Odd smell...." said Ginny and giggled.

"What's that in your hand?" Hermione asked and pointed at the necklace.

"Oh, this? Someone gave it to me, don't know who though," she said and showed it to Hermione. She didn't feel like telling that she knew who it was from.

"Someone's got herself a secret admirer," Hermione said and grinned.

Ginny blushed and turned her face to the floor. After a while they went down for breakfast.


	7. The Yule Ball

A few hours before the Ball was about to begin Ginny, Hermione and Luna started to prepare themselves for the event. They were jostled together in front of the mirror in Hermione's dormitory, doing their hair and make-up. They were all very excited and filled with anticipation.

At six o'clock the three girls, and Harry and Ron left the Gryffindor common room together. Ginny was walking a few feet behind the two couples, and when entering the Entrance Hall they were hit by a buzz of excitement. Half an hour later the door to the Great Hall opened.

Instead of the usual house tables, smaller round tables – with six seats each – had been placed all over the Great Hall. The walls were draped in garlands which climbed up into the enchanted ceiling, and it looked like though there was no end to them. In the far back of the hall there stood a mighty Christmas tree, covered in a layer of snow, glistening in the light of the candles dancing around above it. A few inches over every plate a name floated in different colours, depending on which house the student belonged to.

After a few minutes of searching Ginny found her seat at a table in the back. She was the first one to arrive and sat down starting to watch her surroundings. She was soon accompanied by a seventh year boy from Hufflepuff – Ernie Macmillan.

"Hullo, you're Ron's little sister, right?" Ernie smiled at her.

"Unfortunately," muttered Ginny.

"Ernie Macmillan, pleased to meet you," he said and shook her hand.

"Likewise," Ginny said and forced a smile.

"Oh, if it isn't the Weasel's sister," a shrill female voice, from behind, cut in. Ginny turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and was met by the sight of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Pansy smirked when she saw Ginny frown. When Pansy and Draco sat down the green names floating above their plates vanished.

The group of four was soon six, when two more Hufflepuffs sat down – Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Although Ernie entertained Ginny with different stories about himself a minute or so, he soon turned to his friends instead, and Ginny was left with no one to talk to.

Ginny couldn't help noticing the way Pansy flirted with Draco, who sat there with a polite smile, nodding every so often to what Pansy said.

When dinner was over the tables magically disappeared, music started to play and people began to dance. Ginny watched as more and more couples entered the dance-floor where they drifted away in each other's arms. Ginny sighed as she spotted Draco and Pansy dancing closely together.

She got up from her chair and moved quickly towards the exit. She walked through the Entrance Hall and out into the cool winter's night. She kept going until she had reached the lake, where she sat down on a tree stump right next to the waterside. Ginny gazed out over the still waters of the lake, shimmering in the moonlight.

Lost in thoughts she didn't notice the person approaching her slowly. Only when he sat down next to her did she notice that she wasn't alone anymore. They sat there in complete silence, not uttering a word.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny said thoughtfully, still staring at the water. "By the way, thank you," she added silently.

"What for?" she heard Draco ask.

"The necklace."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be silly, I know it was you," she said knowingly.

Quietly they sat next to each other, reluctantly enjoying the presence of the other. Ginny shivered in the cold air, and immediately Draco pulled off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. Ginny looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise, and for the first time ever Ginny saw Draco smile a genuine smile.

"You should smile more often, it looks good on you," said Ginny.

"I tend to save it for special occasions." Ginny blushed.

"Oh," she breathed.

Another half an hour passed in silence, and then Draco spoke; "Maybe we should head back now? It's getting late."

Ginny nodded and side by side they started walking to the school again. Every now and then their hands brushed against each other, and Ginny had to admit to herself that it in fact wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Ginny pulled the cloak off her and handed it back to Draco.

"Thank you Draco, for everything," she whispered gently.

Then she got to her toes and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. For the second time that evening a smile played on his lips.

"You're welcome, Ginny," he said.

Ginny turned around and climbed the stairs, heading for the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't her brother shouting her name, nor did she hear the thud of a fist hitting Draco in his face.


	8. Meetings

Ginny slept like a baby throughout the night and didn't wake up until late the next morning. On her way to the Great Hall she spotted Draco, who had a big black eye. Ginny gasped and ran towards him, grabbed hold of his arm and forced him to look at her.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly.

Draco grunted and pulled his arm away, avoiding her persistent stare and rushing away. Ginny just stood there, stunned.

After breakfast she returned to the common room where she found Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting by the fire. When Ron saw Ginny his facial expression rapidly changed from laughter to anger.

"Ginny! What the _bloody _hell were you thinking of last night?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny looked confused at first, but after a few seconds she understood what he meant, and returned his furious looks. "It was _you_, wasn't it?" she screamed at him.

"Of course! Did you really think I would let him get away with what he did to you?"

"Would you care to explain exactly what awful things Draco did to me?"

At the sound of Ginny saying Malfoy's name, Ron turned, if possible, even more enraged. Even Harry joined the shouting now. "He was obviously harassing you!" Harry bellowed.

"He wasn't harassing me, and even if he was, I can take care of myself! I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you that," Ginny finished and hurried out through the portrait hole again.

The next two weeks Ginny totally ignored her brother and Harry, only speaking to Hermione, who had subtly been trying to get information about the night of the ball from Ginny. But Ginny had been very dismissive and Hermione had eventually given up.

Ginny hadn't spoken to Draco either; she figured he was mad at her on the account of her brother being a complete git.

She was sitting in the library, writing a potions essay, when Draco walked in through the door and sat down at the same table as Ginny, but at the other end. Ginny ignored him and didn't even lift her head when he banged his books on the table, which earned him a stern look from Madam Pince.

After a while Ginny gathered her belongings, stuffed them into her bag, and left the library, still not looking at Draco, but hearing his chair scratching against the floor as he rose. Ginny fastened her pace down the corridor. In an empty hallway Draco caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and looked at him questioningly.

"I have to talk to you," he mumbled and pulled her into an empty classroom. He pushed her down onto a chair and sat down on his knees in front of her, looking up at her. "I'm sorry, Ginny," he said.

Ginny just looked at him at first, then a smile spread on her face and she threw her arms around him, making him fall backwards by the force. Ginny landed on top of him on the floor, and she started laughing. Draco, too, started laughing, which at first startled Ginny, but then made her lean over and kiss him softly on the lips. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his lips closing on hers once again.

"You understand that we have to keep this a secret?" said Draco.

"Yes, I know," Ginny said disappointedly.

"Good, because you know what would happen."

"Ron would probably rip you open, and Harry would gladly join in. And I can't see your father being too excited about it either," she remarked dryly.

"You should probably go now," said Draco.

"When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow, in the Room of Requirement. Eight o'clock."

The next evening Ginny stood, impatiently waiting, inside the Room of Requirement. The clock turned five past, ten past, fifteen past and finally at twenty past the door opened and Draco entered. She looked at him disapprovingly and crossed her arms over her chest. But as soon as he pulled her into his arms her anger disappeared and she snuggled close to him.

"What kept you so long?" she asked.

"Pansy," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh."

She tilted her head back, opening her lips invitingly, and he gladly accepted the invite.

Ginny and Draco kept seeing each other secretly, meeting in empty classrooms late at night after hours. About four weeks later Ginny was waiting for Draco. After an hour of waiting she gave up and decided to go look for him. She walked down the corridors toward the dungeons. As she made to turn a corner she suddenly stopped. Voices were coming from the far end of the hallway, and she immediately recognized the male one as Draco's. She peeked around the corner to identify the owner of the other voice and saw Pansy Parkinson. She was standing close to Draco, talking to him with her shrill voice that sounded rather angry.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pansy?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, I saw you, Draco. With that little Weasel girl. You were leading her into one of the classrooms on the second floor. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Pansy asked.

"Don't be daft, Pansy. She's a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Why would I want anything to do with her?" said Draco with a smirk.

Pansy smiled widely and moved in on Draco, putting a hand on his arm in a seductive way. Draco's face stayed expressionless as Pansy leaned in and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. He didn't respond to the kiss, but didn't make an attempt to push Pansy away either. Ginny felt her stomach turn at the sight of the two of them and she had to steady herself against the wall.

With tears in her eyes she quickly ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. As she had climbed the stairs to her dormitory and had thrown herself onto the bed, she finally let the tears run freely down her cheeks.


	9. Goodbye

Ginny shook her head as she made her way out to the grounds and Herbology. She had ignored Draco for several days now and had buried herself in homework since. At the end of the class Professor Sprout gave them a bunch of assignments. Ginny immediately made her way to the library where she planned to spend the hours until dinner, studying. She placed herself at one of the inner, more secluded, tables.

Half an hour later her homework was spread all over the table. She was hunched over a Potions essay when she heard someone pull out the chair next to her. She swiftly turned her head to see who the person was, and saw Draco sitting there, looking at her.

"Ginny, I've been trying to talk to you for days. I've been meaning to tell you I'm sorry I never showed up the other night," said Draco.

Ginny jumped up from her chair, which made it fly backwards hitting a bookshelf, and yelled, "Save your breath! I know what you did!" Madam Pince came rushing towards them, fuming in rage.

"No yelling in the library!" she said furiously. "If you feel the need to shout, do it somewhere else."

Ginny quickly gathered all her things and ran out from the library, determined not to look back at Draco.

She hadn't planned to show up for dinner, but her rumbling stomach convinced her to think otherwise. After she had left her belongings in her dormitory, she walked down to dinner. Although she had been hungry, she found herself picking at her food, constantly glancing over to the Slytherin table.

Draco was eyeing her with an inscrutable expression in his face. She quickly turned from his gaze and looked at her food that suddenly seemed rather interesting.

"What's up, Ginny?" she heard Harry say in her ear. She looked at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing," she said.

"Oh, come on, Gin. You can't fool me, I can see through that smile of yours."

"Well, see, Harry, the problem is I'm kind of in love."

"Oh, er," Harry answered a bit embarrassed. "And, er, with who?"

"I don't think you really want to know that," said Ginny, her face turning red. "It's too complicated."

"Okay. If you need to talk you know I'm here." Ginny smiled thankfully at Harry before she got up and left the Great Hall.

When she was about to take the first step up the stairs she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to look at Draco and was for a moment perplexed by his frightened eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know why you're mad at me."

Ginny snorted. "That one you have to figure out on your own, Draco."

"But I don't know!" he yelled, frustrated.

"I saw you, Draco. With Parkinson. Kissing." Ginny felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Is that all you have to say?" The tears came pouring down her cheeks now. Draco looked rather uncomfortable.

"But Gin, you know you are the only one I care about," he tried.

"No, I don't know that! How could I?"

"Look, Ginny, I wont be able to tell you this very often, but you're important to me, and I don't want you to ever forget that. Promise me."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" said Ginny bewildered.

"Just promise me."

"I promise," she said gently but still looked at him questioningly.

"Good. Now I'll have to go," he softly stroked her cheek and then walked away, leaving Ginny standing alone on the stairs.

Ginny wandered around in the corridors, still rather confused about what Draco had said earlier. After a while she heard someone approach from behind. She turned and saw Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley," he said. "Could I have a word?"

"Er... sure," said Ginny.

"Come with me, please."

Dumbledore began walking and Ginny followed. They arrived at Dumbledore's office ('Ton-Tongue Toffee') and Dumbledore asked her to sit down. He walked around the desk, took place opposite her and folded his arms over his chest.

"Have you spoken to Mr Malfoy today?" Dumbledore asked.

"How-" Ginny began, but stopped. "Yes, we spoke just a half an hour ago. Why?"

"And did Mr Malfoy tell you anything in particular?"

"No, but he sounded strange. Professor, what's all this about?"

"I'm afraid I have to inform you that Mr Malfoy has left Hogwarts for an unknown period of time."

"What? Why?" she exclaimed.

"That's up to Mr Malfoy to decide whether he wants to tell you or not."

They sat in silence for a minute or so and then Ginny excused herself, rushing out of the office feeling depressed and sad. She walked slowly to Gryffindor Tower. Entering the Common Room she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace, Harry and Ron laughing maliciously. When Hermione saw Ginny enter she rushed over to her, hugging her comfortingly.

"You okay, Gin?" she asked. Ginny felt the tears pressing against her eyelids. "Come, let's sit down." Hermione led Ginny to the sofa and pushed her down onto it. Ron and Harry stopped laughing when they saw that Ginny was crying.

"Ginny, what's happened?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing you'd care about, Ron."

"Oh... But I know something that'll cheer you up; Malfoy's gone!"

Ginny stared at Ron, wide-eyed, before starting to cry even harder. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed hysterically.

"Ron!" said Hermione accusingly.

"What?" Ron was befuddled.

"Oh..." Harry said. "No! Ginny, no! Malfoy? No!"

"Shut up, Harry," said Hermione, hitting Harry. She turned to Ginny, "Is there anything I can do?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She wiped away the tears from her face and rose. "I just want to be alone," she said and left for her dormitory.

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched Ginny as she left them. Then both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione to press her for information about Ginny and Draco, and when she'd finished they all exchanged worried looks before saying their goodnights.

* * *

**Author Notes: **This was the last chapter of Collision Course. But not of the story in itself, we're working on a sequel.

And we want to thank everybody who reviewed!


End file.
